Timeless
by Eternally Dazzled
Summary: The Cullens are suspicious when another vampire is in town. Besides not being a "vegetarian" her power is quite dangerous- she can undo time.Not to mention that she has the hots for Edward. Will she stop at nothing to undo Bella and Edward's Relationship?
1. Death Balls

_**Disclaimer; I do NOT own Twilight or any one of **__**Stephenie**__** Meyer's Characters (no matter how much I wish I do)**_

Bella POV

"Edward? Edward where are you?"

I paused, waiting for some sort of reply. The only thing that I could hear in the Cullen's massive house was the soft ticking of the grandfather clock in the dining room. Where was he? And for that matter, where was anyone?

"Alice? Are you here?"

I got a response this time, a small tapping on the huge window that overlooked their backyard. Alice was motioning for me to go outside. How pleasant, she knew that I hated the cold. And on top of that, it was snowing!

I sighed and as quick as my human legs would go, I ran outside. I was welcomed by a huge, wet, cold snowball hitting me in the stomach.

"Jasper, not yet you idiot! At least wait for her to _try _to run and hide." Rosalie stood about twenty paces away from me trying to hold back giggles.

"This is not fair, seven vampires against one klutzy human" I pouted, hoping that they would stop before this got out of hand.

"Oh Bella did you really think that Carlisle and Esme would agree to bombard you with snowballs?" This was Alice's voice, although I wasn't sure where it came from. "Besides, me and Edward will be on your team."

"Or," I stressed, "I could watch from inside while you guys throw death balls at each other." I turned and ran as fast as I could go (without tripping) but Edward intercepted me.

" Not so fast love. I'm sure you could have fun doing this." He smiled that half smile that always dazzled me into doing anything.

"Fine, but just to warn you I'll probably hide more than anything"

"Don't worry," He said, kissing the tip of my nose. "I'll protect you."

"Can we get started throwing 'death balls'?" Emmett teased.

I immediately hid behind Edward as the rest of the family went wild with the snow. I do admit that it was actually pretty fun trying to unsuccessfully not get hit.

Through all the laughter and all of the snow I glanced at Alice. She had a blank look on her face and was holding a snowball like she was just about to throw it. It was like someone took a picture of her in mid-throw. I realized at that point what was happening- Alice was having a vision.

I looked up at Edward who had a look of concentration on his face. I had no doubt that he was reading Alice's vision.

I turned my head back to Alice. She was interrupted when a snowball the size of Alaska hit her smack in the face. Followed by laughter from Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper.

Both she and Edward returned to the game as though nothing had happened. I knew Edward was trying to hide something. The way his smile didn't reach his eyes.

He turned to me and said, "Bella, you look cold and you're sopping wet. How about we go inside and I'll make you some hot chocolate?"

I had to admit I was cold and I did want to go inside. Only because I wanted Edward to tell me what Alice had seen. It seemed pretty important, considering he was trying to hide it from me.

"Okay Edward, I'll go inside," Was all I said.

Obviously, my human speed wasn't fast enough for Edward. He scooped me up and ran inside.

I sat in the kitchen and asked him, "Edward, what did Alice see when we were out-" He shut me up with a kiss and I almost forgot my question.

His lips parted from mine and he added, "Would you like marshmallows with that hot chocolate?"

I shook my head and said, "When we were having the snowball fight Alice saw someth-"

He cut me off again, "So no marshmallows then?"

"Edward, I know that you're hiding something from me."

"Bella," he replied, his voice like velvet. "Why would I hide something from you?"

"Then answer my question Edward! What. Did. Alice. See?"

**a/n; Cliffhanger! Reviews please! I promise to put the next chapter up really really soon! Chapters come up sooner if I get more reviews! Thank you! **

**-Dreaming Of Twilight11 **


	2. Our Visitor Is Here

_**Disclaimer; I do NOT own Twilight or any one of **__**Stephenie**__** Meyer's Characters (no matter how much I wish I do)**_

Alice POV

As soon as Edward brought Bella into the safety of our house the others were already at my side to hear what I had just seen.

"What happened Alice?" Rosalie was burning with curiosity. I didn't have to be Jasper to know that.

"It was nothing really" I lied. Was it something to be worried about? Carlisle and Esme were out of town. How would we handle this?

"Well it was obviously something! If Edward had to bring Bella inside, it HAD to be something" Emmett was always impatient.

I decided I wouldn't get by with _not _telling them, so I launched into my vision. "I saw another one of us. She's coming here. I can't really see it but she seems like her power is dangerous. Once she gets here, she'll want something. I can't see what she'll want, but she'll stop at NOTHING to get it, whatever it is. I don't think we'll have to worry about it but knowing Edward, he'll be on red alert the whole time she's here."

Jasper was the first to speak up. "She's not a 'vegetarian' is she?"

"No, she's _far_ from a 'vegetarian' but as I said, I don't think she'll be a big problem. You know how Edward is always blowing things out of proportion."

"When you said she was coming soon-"

"I mean tomorrow, maybe two days at the latest. Emmett, you call Carlisle and find out if he can come home a.s.a.p. Jasper please try to calm Edward down."

I walked into the house to find Bella and Edward in the kitchen, Bella drinking what I assumed to be hot chocolate while Edward told her my vision.

I could hear the concern in Edwards's voice when he turned to me and asked, "Did you see anything new?"

I closed my eyes and focused into another vision. I saw the vampire. She was no doubt in Forks now. She was walking down a road that seemed all too familiar to me. She turned and then the white house came into view. Wait! That's our house!

I snapped my eyes open and only had to think the words for Edward to know, _she's here_

Right on cue, just as though I was announcing it, there was a light tapping at the door. Our visitor was here. **(a/n bum bum buuuum)**

**a/n Another Cliffhanger! Just to warn you all I love making cliffhangers! it just makes you want to review, does it not? haha thank you for the wonderful comments from you guys! I really appreciate reviews! Next chapter WILL be up soon!**


	3. Kate is the name

**_Disclaimer; I own none of it! Well, I own Kate but nothing else!!_**

**a/n; I wrote this chapter in Kate's POV. I did this so you could understand the things that are going on in her head. also it's fun to write the bad guy for a while. haha**

**Kate POV**

As I turned the corner, I saw a huge white house. I could smell them; four- maybe five vampires were in this house. I sniffed the air again and a sweet aroma filled my nose- a human. Were they feeding in the house? The blood did not smell as if it were being spilled.

I went up to the door and tapped lightly. My knock was answered by a small, pixie-like female. Behind her was the most handsome vampire I had ever seen. I wondered to myself if he had a mate. He let out a soft chuckle and I looked around to see if I had actually said that aloud.

"Hello," I greeted them, "My name is Kate."

The pixie female was the one to answer me, "Hi, I'm Alice, that's Edward, and that's his _fiancé,_ Bella." I could tell how she emphasized the word that that meant they were not planning to eat her. _Oh, well. I guess that will be my job. She sure smells good I_ thought to myself. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Edward stiffen. A bit protective isn't he?

I held back a laugh. "The human is his… _mate?_ Interesting, so I guess that means I won't be eating her after all."

I heard a faint gasp from the girl. Bella they said her name was.

"Oh no, no, no!" exclaimed the Alice girl. "We don't feed off humans, we drink animal blood. It makes us more inconspicuous to those around us. Why don't you come on into the living room and we can talk?"

"Very well then," I replied _I will have to find out more information for my power to work. What shall I ask them? I will have to know when the girl and Edward met. I have to find out lots of details if I want to undo this. I have a feeling that this will be fun._

**a/n; It's really short I know! The next chapter should be up either later tonight or tomorrow! I'll try to make it longer. Reviews and suggestions help me alot, they really do!**


	4. I have to ask you something

**discliaimer; i own kate and kate only!! all other characters belong to Stephenie Meyer!!!**

**Edward POV**

We all filed into the living room. I made sure Bella stayed behind me- I didn't feel comfortable around Kate. I didn't have the slightest clue what she was capable of. She wasn't very tall. I'd say about five feet three inches at the most. And she obviously fancied me. It wouldn't take a rocket scientist to figure that one out. "_I must undo this." _Was what she had thought. Undo what? _"I must find out as much information as possible." _Well, that told me that I shouldn't tell her anything important. What the heck was going on?

"So, what can we help you with Kate?" I asked politely, motioning for her to sit on the couch.

"I actually wanted to talk to Bella… Alone" She replied with a sly grin. Oh no, this couldn't be good. What did she want with Bella?

It took all of my will power to not just rip her throat out. How dumb did she think that we were? _Oh, sure Kate we'll just leave you with a tasty temptation. Don't eat her though or else we'll have to tear you to shreds and burn the remaining pieces. _Yeah, right.

Reading my expression, she quickly added, "Oh I promise not to hurt her. I'm not thirsty anyway." _Well I am but I would ruin things if I killed the girl now. _

I looked at Alice and she closed her eyes. She opened them and looked at me. _Bella will be fine. _

**(a/n; sorry, i had to switch POV's) otherwise that would've been a really short chapter!)**

**Bella POV**

I saw Alice and Edward get up and leave the room. What were they doing? I could see Kate's crimson irises staring a hole right through me. I had to tell myself to calm down; Edward wouldn't leave with her unless he was sure that she wouldn't hurt me. I had no doubt that they were listening in.

"Bella," chimed Kate. Her voice startled me. _Her_ voice should've gone with Victoria. It was the voice that actually sounded like… like… like a _vampire_.

"Yes, K-Kate?" It scared me to say the name. Even though I'd only known her for five minutes, she already gave me the heebie- jeebies.

"Bella, no need to be afraid, I wont hurt you." She paused as if reading my expression before she continued. "I'm just simply… _curious" _Her voice hissed the word like it was some curse. "Bella, tell me, where did you and Edward first meet?"

I was puzzled by this question. I shrugged and answered her question. "At school; I had just moved to Forks because my mom had remarried."

She nodded and continued, "How did you find out their secret? I'm sure Edward didn't just _tell _you right out of the blue."

"I found out from my friend Jacob at a beach party. He lives over in La Push. He didn't believe in all this stuff, he thought his father was just superstitious."

She asked me many other questions; about my family, Jacob, School, and other things like that. This was confusing me, why did she care? I thought she was done but before I could say anything else she interrupted me with one last question.

"Bella, do any of the Cullen's have any special powers?"

Before I could answer, Edward came into the room followed by Jasper, Emmett, and Alice.

Edward sat next to me and spoke, "Kate, I hate to be rude but it's getting late and I have to take Bella home now before Charlie gets too upset."

"Fine," Kate said, "I have to hunt now anyways. But I'll see you guys soon." I thought I saw her wink at Edward, but I couldn't be sure, she was gone.

"What was _that_ all about Edward?" I asked.

"Get your coat on, I'll tell you in the car."

**a/n; Another Cliffhanger! Well sort of. Review please! Thank you all so much who have already reviewed/ added this to your story alerts! It really makes me happy. It makes me write faster! No kidding! Next chapter will be up soon!**


	5. She knows too much

_**Disclaimer; Do I really need to say it? Bella, Edward, and Twilight- I DON'T OWN THEM!!!!!! I only own Kate (:**_

**Bella POV**

"OK Edward, what's happening?" I asked him. His face looked more granite-like than normal. We were in the Volvo going unusually slow- around 85 miles per hour. Normally I wouldn't complain, but Edward seemed anxious as he drove about thirty miles per hour less than his normal 115.

"Bella," He began. It seemed like he was trying to choose his words carefully. "Kate… her power... I think I'm starting to understand it better. If it's what we think it is, we'll have to be very careful."

"Edward… I… I don't think I understand"

"Bella, Kate's power is very dangerous. She can… well, she can undo things" He seemed pained by this, I still didn't quite get it.

"Undo things?" I asked.

He nodded his head and continued, "Sort of like time travel, only she can only go back. Once she's back, the only way for things to return to the way they were… she has to be destroyed."

"Edward, what does this have to do with us?" I asked, not sure if I really wanted to know the answer.

"Bella, we have to avoid saying anything much more to Kate. She… likes me a little bit too much. She thinks of this all as some sort of sick game." His face was pained; I could only imagine where this was going.

"She's going to go back? Where? What is she going to do Edward?" I asked frantically. If Edward was so pained by this, I knew that it _must_ be bad.

**(a/n; now you just **_**know **_**where this is going)**

"Us," was all he said.

"What?"

"She's going to undo… us. We won't know what happened. For me, it'll be like a normal day, I'll have no memory of any of this. For you, it will be as though I never existed. "

I was hurt by this thought. These were the words he had said when he had left me. The words that made me think that he didn't love me. The same words that made the hole in my chest start to come back. _It will be as though I had never existed…_ I couldn't keep the tears from spilling over.

"Isn't there some way to stop her?" I sobbed.

Edward shook his head and said, "The only thing we can do is destroy her. She knows too much about us."

A sickening pain welled up in my chest when I realized what I had done. _I_ was the one who told her what she needed to know. _I_ was the one who was to blame… This was all _my_ fault.

We were sitting in my driveway now; it had begun to rain outside. Edward pulled me into his arms and let me sob myself to sleep.

**Kate POV**

I knocked on the Cullen's door and waited patiently. I was about to get what I wanted and that put me in a good mood.

This time Emmett opened the door. He looked at me dumbly and then his face lightened up. "You're... Kate right?" he asked. Oh my goodness, he was almost as handsome as Edward. I knew better than to toy with vampires that already had _real _mates.

"Yes, that's me. I was just here to see Edward"

He chuckled to himself and answered me, "He's at Bella's. For some odd reason he likes to watch her sleep. How boring is that? You would think for someone like Edward it would be fun to see what humans dream about but since it's Bella…" He paused and realized that I was still standing there.

Wait, see what humans dream of? Edward sees dreams? That's kind of pointless. Well, compared to _my_ power it is at least. I smirked to myself and questioned, "So what is Edward's power exactly?"

Emmett smiled, "He didn't tell you? Edward reads minds. Well for some reason he can't read Bella's mind. I guess that just proves that they are meant for each other then, doesn't it?"

"I guess so." It was hard to hide the sarcasm in my voice. I had to take care of this, _soon_. "Well, I'll just come back later then." I turned and left, sprinting into the forest of Forks.

If Edward really did read minds, then he already knew my power. And he also probably knew almost _everything_ else about me. If he was tied to Bella so strongly, he would want to get rid of _everything_ that could harm her. I realized that that meant me also. I smiled at myself, this was my favorite game after all, and the players were getting more skilled.

**a/n; Next chapter will be up really really soon! I'm trying to make the chapters longer! REVIEW PLEASE- IT MAKES ME WRITE FASTER!!! I'm trying my hardest to make sure the gaps are filled in! People have been suggesting that I put more Bella and Edward fluff- the fluff WILL come!**

**Thanks!-**

**DreamingOfTwilight11**


	6. woah high school?

_**Disclaimer: Kate, her power, and this plot... all mine!!!!! Twilight, and all of its characters... not mine!**_

**(A/n: I on purposely made this chapter short, it's kind of an introductory to this part of the story. Something to "feed" you people until I can post the next chapter, lol. This is where the story really starts- I just had to **_**get**_** here first. This is kind of a prologue to the good part of the story.**

**Thank you for reading this long author's note... And now I present to you, **_**Timeless**_

**Kate POV**

I walked forward into the forest, excited to use my power. Thanks to Emmett, I had the final piece of the puzzle. Now, I could easily go back.

I stopped at a meadow. It was nice and peaceful, a great thinking place. To human eyes this meadow would be beautiful.

I sat down and closed my eyes. I slowed the rush of air through my lungs and thought of everything I knew. The high school, Bella's truck, the excited students, sounds of the rain, Edward's thirst for Bella, everything that had to do with them. To any outsider, it would look as though I was sleeping, maybe even dead.

The forest around me wasn't a forest anymore- the trees, grass, and everything in the little meadow were sucked into my trance. Humans would say that it looked like a black hole in the forest. I didn't have time to do this is the safe parameters of space. (Where did you _think_ black holes come from?) I knew Edward would want to kill me if I didn't do this now.

I now began to hear the faint sounds of tires on pavement, chatter of teenagers, and the soft pitter-patter of the rain. This was a sign that I was almost there, back in time. I snapped open my eyes to look at the marvel in front of me; the one-and-only, Forks High School.

I smiled to myself; the game had only just begun. I had just made my first move, now for my opponent to make a choice…

**Bella POV**

I looked down at the map that was in my hands, wanting to memorize it. I didn't want to walk around the school with it in front of my nose all day. I sighed and shoved the map into the glove compartment of my truck. I took a deep breath, _I can do this, _I told myself. I opened my truck door and stepped out into the freezing rain… and snapped back into reality.

I knew that this wasn't a dream, but real life. It kicked me hard in the gut as I realized that I was no longer in my bed. For here I was, in Forks for my first day of Forks High School… _again._

_**A/n: Reviews make me happy! They always make me write faster! **_


	7. the note

_**Disclaimer: One day, Stephenie Meyer and I put our names in a hat to decide who would own Twilight and all of its characters. Her name was picked but we came to an agreement that I could own Kate. **_

**Bella POV**

I waited in the lunch line while Jessica babbled to me. I had already heard everything she was telling me a couple of years ago when I had my _real_ first day of Forks High School.

I sat down and looked around the lunchroom for my 'family' and spotted them at their usual table. But I noticed that there weren't five vampires, but six. My stomach clenched when I saw her, Kate.

She was acting as though she _belonged _there. I didn't have to have super-vampire-hearing to tell that she was flirting with Edward.

Part of me wanted to march right up to that table and see if Edward was okay; to see if he was aware of what was happening. The other part of me knew better; how weird would it be for the new girl to just march right up to the Cullens?

Of course, being the human that I am, I didn't quite use my better judgment. I stood up and began to walk across to the other side of the lunchroom.

"Bella, where are you going?" A worried Jessica called after me.

I didn't answer and continued to head for their table. By now, they had all looked up at me with an amused yet confused expression crossed their faces. What would I say? Should Kate know that I'm aware of what has happened? Would Edward know that he loved me? I was hurt by that last question. I hadn't even gotten to say goodbye to him.

I froze, about five feet away from their table. Being the coward I was, I ran out of the cafeteria to the bathroom. I stayed there until lunch was over. I felt a slight smidge of hope as I remembered my next class: Biology: the class where I sat next to Edward.

I grabbed my books and ran to the Biology building. As I walked past Edward, I saw his eyes blacken as his whole body went stiff. Then it registered in my brain; Edward had told me about this; how hard it was that first day. How my blood was so strong to him. How did the Volturi put it? They called me… _la tua cantante_… singer.

I sat down, scooting my chair as far from him as the table would allow. I wanted to touch him so bad: to take his hand and tell him that I loved him. But I knew that Edward was fighting a huge internal battle that I didn't want to intrude. I knew that he would have to go to Alaska to escape the monster within himself… that was how he had said it.

I opened my notebook to a blank page and began to scribble a note. I needed to talk to him. If that meant just simply writing a note, then so be it.

Tearing the page out of my notebook, and sliding it to his side of the table, I stood up without a word and ran as fast as my legs would allow, out of the classroom.

**Edward POV**

I opened the note that the new girl, Isabella Swan had just given me. My eyes almost popped out of my sockets when I read what she had to say…

_Edward,_

_I'm Sorry._

_I know that it's hard. Don't trust Kate- she is bad news… _

_–Your La Tua Cantante _

I wasn't sure whether to be mad because she obviously new a lot or if I should be confused. I decided on both, I would be mad and confused. I really needed to hunt before I could talk to her. She knew that her blood was singing to me. Why couldn't I hear her thoughts? I needed to talk to Carlisle and see if he had any idea what was happening.

And what was the deal with Kate? What did Bella mean? I was so confused. I slipped out the back of the room unnoticed by anyone.

Alice must've seen it coming because she was already waiting in the passenger side of the Volvo.

"Edward, you and I have to talk." Alice said with a stern voice.

I got in and told her about the note, "Alice, you know that new girl Isabella Swan? When she walked by me in Biology and… It was really… _hard_ for me to keep her alive." I shook my head with disgust with the repulsive beast that had almost resurfaced no less than ten minutes ago. "For some reason, she _knew_ that I was having… _difficulties_. She gave me this," I gave the note to Alice and she read it quickly and looked up to me with a horror stricken look on her face.

"Edward, I think I need to have a little chat with Isabella. I'll have Carlisle help if necessary. You need to hunt. Maybe you can visit Tanya's clan while you're away. Trust me Edward; we'll take care of this."

I nodded and instantly thought of Kate. "Alice, I think it would be best if we didn't mention this to Kate. She might be offended if she finds out about this note."

"Of course," Alice smiled and returned to the school.

Looking at my reflection in the mirror, I realized how much I really _needed_ to hunt. I began the drive to Denali lost in though of Isabella Swan.

**a/n: Thanks to all who have reviewed! I love reviews like a nerd loves math class! Let me know what you think!**

**To answer the famous question: _How Come Only Bella Knows what's happening? You will find out soon!_**


	8. Don't you remember?

_**Disclaimer: I Am NOT Stephenie Meyer. I don't own anything other than Kate.**_

**a/n Thanks to all who have reviewed! More Reviews MORE CHAPTERS!!! Thank you all! **

**Bella POV**

I decided to just go straight home instead of returning to class. I pulled up into the driveway and slammed my truck door. Well _obviously_ if Edward cringed away from me like that then he didn't remember anything. Something must be wrong with me. I'd much rather have gone back _without_ being aware. It would be a lot less painful.

I stepped inside and headed for the kitchen. I poured some juice into a glass and grabbed my copy of _Wuthering Heights. _

I practically jumped out of my skin when I felt a cold hand touch my shoulder.

"Holy crow!" I spun around to find Alice with a startled look on her face. I automatically brightened when I saw her and threw my arms around her. "Alice, it's so good to see you!"

I couldn't hold my enthusiasm in. Alice gave me the whole deer-in-the-headlights look.

"Alice, are you okay?" I asked. She was looking very confused.

"Isabella," she began but I cut her off.

"Bella," I corrected. My face fell. The Alice I knew and loved wouldn't react this way. I then realized that she was also unaware of this whole undo thing.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Alice asked.

I hadn't realized until now that I was crying.

"Oh, Alice, _everything _is wrong. Edward doesn't remember, you don't remember, and Kate is the vilest creature on earth." I broke down into sobs and Alice uncomfortably patted my back.

"Bella, I haven't the _slightest _clue what you are talking about."

"Alice… don't you remember _anything_?" I sobbed. I already knew the answer but I felt the need to ask anyway.

"Remember what, Bella? This is the first time I've ever talked to you."

I tried to hold back more tears as I explained, "Alice, has Kate told you about her… abilities?"

Alice only shook her head and answered, "What do you mean by that?"

I ignored that question and said, "Well, she can undo things; go back in time so to speak. And that's what she did. Alice, you and I were practically sisters! Edward and I were in love and about to be married! Edward promised to make me like you! Don't you see? She ruined _everything_! I. hate. Kate!"

I was on my feet now pacing the room. Alice looked even more confused now.

"Bella, are you feeling okay? You know humans can't go back in time." She was obviously using the word human trying to cover up something, but I knew better.

"Alice! That's because she's not human! And _you_ know that!"

"What do you mean when you say, 'not human'?"

"Alice! Please don't play dumb with me! You know she's a vampire, as are you! Your whole family knows that! I really need help figuring this out and you playing dumb is _not_ helping!"

She was the one to stand up this time, "Isabella Swan! How did you know that?"

I gave her a 'duh' look and nearly shouted, "I told you, I know almost _everything_ about your family! Kate undid it all but for some reason I still remember everything!"

**(a/n: I can just imagine Bella jumping off the walls in frustration! haha. well if you put yourself in her shoes then it makes sense- for Bella this happened yesterday, but Alice has no memory of it! I know I'd be ticked! lol)**

She seemed to be skeptical as she asked, "So, What else do you know?"

I ignored her skepticism and answered, "Well, I know that you guys are all vampires. I also know that you, Edward, and Jasper have special _gifts_. You have visions that tell the future, but if someone changes their mind, so does the future.

"Edward can read minds, with one exception," I pointed to myself, "Me. For some reason he can't read my mind. Neither can anyone else with powers that happen in the brain.

"Jasper can control emotions. He can also feel what others are feeling.

"I also know about the werewolves. I know how you guys seem to hate each others guts and about the whole treaty thing." Before I could continue, Alice raised her hand to shut me up.

"Bella I think I've heard enough."

**Alice POV**

I blinked a few times to make sure the confusion went away. It didn't but I was more aware of what was happening.

I turned to Bella, studying her expression. "I'm going to call Carlisle now."

She nodded and returned to the kitchen, almost falling on her face in the attempt.

I pulled out my phone and quickly dialed Carlisle's number. I got his voicemail and swore under my breath. I decided to leave a message. "Carlisle, it's me, Alice. Call me as soon as you get this." I hung up the phone and turned to Bella. This was all very strange to me. I asked the first question that popped into my mind.

"If Kate really did undo things, how come Edward didn't 'hear' her thoughts?"

"I'm not sure Alice. Maybe she found out his ability and is guarding her thoughts." I couldn't argue; it made sense.

"Do you know why she did it, Bella?"

Bella nodded and replied, "Well, what happened was that she was looking for a mate. You had a vision about her coming so Edward got protective and tried to keep me away from Kate. Once she got there, she automatically wanted Edward, and her ability made that possible.

"I'm not sure how it exactly works though. One minute I was sleeping, the next, I'm at school."

I just nodded and thought about it. This wasn't really fair to Bella. I could only imagine if it were me and Jasper. I would be depressed if he didn't remember who I was, I had to help her.

Yes, I decided, I would talk to the family and make sure Kate doesn't know that we were suspicious. What could we do to make things right?

I decided to ask, "Bella, do you have any idea how to make things… redo? What I'm saying is… How can I help?"

She looked sad when she said, "The only way to clean up this whole mess is to destroy her." I could see that in her eyes, she really didn't want to hurt anyone. But anyone who was going to try to split my family up was going to pay, "I'm in." I said with a smile.

Bella threw her arms around me again and was crying, what I'm guessing to be tears of joy when she said, "Oh thank you thank you Alice!"

I felt my phone buzz and I looked at the caller ID. I was sure that it would be Carlisle but when it was Edward. I flipped open the phone and said, "Edward?" It was more than a question then a greeting but he ignored that and said, "Alice! Have you spoken to her yet?"

"Yes Edward, she's actually right here."

"What did she say?" Curiosity burned in his voice.

"You're never going to believe this…"

**a/n: Yay! This chapter was longer! Haha Review Please! I will post the next chapter once I have thirty-five reviews! (That's only, about 10 more) So, REVIEW!!! **

**Thanks much!**

**---Dreaming of Twilight11----**


	9. a night at the cullen's

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it? I'm NOT in any way, shape, or form Stephenie Meyer!!!**

_**a/n: oh-my-Carlisle! I had no idea that people would actually LIKE my story! Thank you EVERYONE who has reviewed/added this story to favorites/alerts list! It makes me sooooo happy! I promised that I'd have this chapter once I hit 35 reviews! I wasn't planning on that coming so soon!**_

_**So here it is- Timeless**_

**Bella POV**

I was in the kitchen preparing Charlie's dinner. I had just finished my first week of high school here in Forks… for the second time. It was extremely frustrating. Nobody knew anything, but I knew everything. And Edward, _my_ Edward was not here. The hole in my chest was beginning to come back.

"Hey Bells," Charlie greeted from the living room.

"Hi Dad, dinner's just about ready." I replied.

Dinner was quiet as always. The only thing that was said was how my first week' was.

"So Bella, do you have anything planned this weekend?" Charlie asked.

"I'm not sure dad; I might call Jessica or something." I said, standing up. I cleaned up the dishes and trudged up to my room.

I suddenly got an idea. I knew exactly what I was going to do this weekend. Well, tonight at the least. I ran downstairs and in all of my klutziness, tripped and fell on my face.

"Bella, are you okay?" Charlie was obviously worried. But not worried enough to get out of his chair while watching TV.

"Yeah, I'm fine dad." I answered, "I'm just going to drive around a bit, clear my head"

"Ok Bells, try not to get hurt." He said with a smile on his face.

I ran more carefully out the door and practically jumped into my truck. I drove along the long road that was engulfed with the green of Forks. I pulled into the long driveway and finally, the Cullen's white house came into view.

Alice was at my door in an instant. "Hey Bella! I knew you were coming!"

Of course she knew, she was the psychic after all. She led me into the massive house and into the living room. Everyone else must've known that I was coming too because the whole family was sitting there, waiting for me.

I scanned the faces of the Cullen's and noticed that one very important member of the family was missing.

"Is Edward still in Denali?" I asked.

"Yes, both him and Kate," answered Alice.

"Kate?"

"Yes, she just won't let go of Edward. It makes me sick." Chuckled Emmett.

Alice, interrupted before I could say anything, "Bella, I've informed the family, minus one about your situation. Let me see if we have this straight; Kate can go back in time. She went back because she was jealous of you and Edward. And now you are trying to find a way to go REDO things. Am I correct?"

I nodded. That pretty much covered things.

"Bella, Alice told us that you had said something about people that read minds don't affect you. Do you think that that is why you are aware of all of this but we aren't?" Carlisle asked.

I hadn't actually thought of that before. It was a good possibility. "I don't know, although that is a good idea."

"What happened there?" Esme asked, motioning to the scar on my hand. I had been tracing it, like I normally do when I think.

I looked up and noticed that everyone's eyes were on me. I began to tell them about my dangerous encounter with James. "Well, it happened a couple of years ago, when I was bitten."

They all stared at me in shock as I continued, "You see, I was watching you guys play baseball when another coven came along. Their leader, James was a tracker and he ended up tracking me all the way down to Phoenix. He tricked me; told me that he was holding my mom captive and would kill her if I brought any of you guys. In the end, I was okay; I only suffered a broken leg, ribs, head wound, and this," I said motioned to my scar.

"But if he bit you, shouldn't you…"

I shook my head, "Edward saved me more than once. He had to suck the venom out." I smiled at the memory of him, so close to me.

Alice chuckled, "Wow, Bella. I am simply just curious when I ask, Has anything else interesting happened to you?"

"Well, there was the whole Volturi thing, the Victoria incident, and the Werewolves," Before I could say anything else, Carlisle cut me off.

"The Volturi??" I could hear the shock in his voice.

I nodded, "Yes, Edward thought it would be best for me if you guys left. So you left and I became best friends with Jacob Black, who Happens to be a werewolf. I decided to go cliff diving. Alice saw me jump and told Rosalie who told Edward. He thought I was dead so he went to the Volturi to see if they would kill him. They said no and so he decided to try to make them angry so they would _have_ to kill him. Alice came back to Forks to help Charlie with my death but surprise, surprise! I was alive. Alice saw Edward in Italy and then we flew to Volterra and saved Edward. But Edward had to promise to make me immortal." My words all came out in a rush. I started gigging when I saw their faces.

All of their mouth's wee hanging open, they were paler than normal, and I could swear that Alice's eyes were just about to pop out of the socket.

I pointed to myself, "Hey, I'm a danger magnet."

They started to laugh now but our fun was over when all of their heads snapped up to the direction of the door.

"What's wrong?" I asked in a whisper but Alice slapped her hand onto my mouth.

"Bella, Shh! You have to stay quiet, she can't know that you're here!"

I wasn't sure who she was talking about but Alice stood up and swiftly walked over to the door.

When I saw who was at the door, I could swear that my heart stopped beating…

**A/n haha another cliffy!!! I'm going to start writing the next chapter right now!!! But I won't post it until I have 50 reviews!!!! Haha I know I'm just killing you. So... REVIEW please!**


	10. A new alli

_**Disclaimer: Kate, her power, and this plot ALL MINE!!! Twilight and all of its amazing characters NOT MINE!!!**_

**Bella POV**

The vampire walked gracefully into the living room where we were. My eyes locked with hers for one horror-filled second. She smiled deviously at me and spoke.

"Hello, I don't think we've had the _pleasure _of meeting."

The Cullen's all looked at me with confused expressions.

I scoffed and replied, "Oh, I know we have, _Kate._" I tried to put as much poison in her name as I could.

Alice had as much hatred on her face as I did. I was surprised at what Alice said next.

"Kate now is not the time to play games. I know what you did. It was a horrible thing to do. Now, I don't want to use unnecessary force, but I will if I have to. Tell me Kate, can you make things right again?"

Kate had a fake look of confusion on her face. "What I do?"

Rosalie spoke up, "What did you _do_? I don't know Kate. Got jealous, undid things, and played a sick little game, ring any bells?"

Kate started laughing. "Ha! 'Undid things'? What do you think I am, some sort of wizard? Very funny."

I felt my jaw drop. She was _denying_ the whole thing? How dare she?

"But, we know that you're lying Kate," said Alice, "How else would Bella know all those things about us?"

Kate shook her head, "I don't know, why don't you ask _her_?"

The Cullen's all looked at me, demanding some sort of explanation.

"Do you guys seriously believe that I could make something like this up?" I asked, panicked. They couldn't seriously be believing her. "You guys, Kate's lying! Do you seriously think she'd tell the _truth _about this whole thing?"

"Bella, I'm hurt," Kate said, all too innocently, "I barely know you and already you're making assumptions."

"Shut up Kate!" Alice screamed, "We demand an explanation now! How could you try to break this family up? We _will_ make this right, no matter _what_ the cost."

Kate got a shocked look on her face, "You wouldn't…"

Emmett interrupted her, "Oh yes, Kate. We _would_"

Kate gave me one last hateful glance as she turned and ran out the door.

Alice was right beside me now, "Don't worry Bella. We'll find her. And trust me, Kate _will _pay for this."

**Kate POV**

I ran for miles. I wouldn't dare stop. This wasn't much of a game anymore. My opponents were way too smart.

Wait, how did Bella know what was going on? All of their minds should've been reset. I thought about this as I ran towards my destination.

When I approached the house, I smiled. They were home. The coven I was visiting moved around a lot so I was lucky to find them here. I was close friends with these three so I always made sure that their minds weren't erased. This way, I had an alliance in case something like this happened.

I walked up to the door and tapped lightly. I was greeted by a female with fiery red hair. She smiled when she saw me, "Kate"

I smiled back, "Victoria"

**A/n; bum bum bum buuuuum. I bet you didn't see that one coming! Well, let me know what you think! Review Please! Next chapter will be up a.s.a.p. and I promise to make it longer. **


	11. VERY IMPORTANT AN

**This is a very important aothor's note!!!**

Oh-My-Carlisle, I am sooooooooooo sorry about the wait for chapter 11! I've been stuck in a huge writer's block! I want to make sure this chapter is just right for you guys! I've re-written it many, many times and havn't made progress so I decided to put it aside for a bit. **Any suggestions/ideas are really appreciated!!!**

* * *

I've also decided to answer some of your questions: 

Q; If Kate went back in time, Why does Bella still have her scar?

A; haha good question. Well, nobody knows how Kate's power works EXACTLY. This is really hard to explain. I know that Stephenie Meyer says that Bella is still affected by physical powers. However, this IS fanfiction. In this story, Bella's physical being did NOT go back. Therefore, her body is almost nineteen years old, she still has every bump and scar.

Q: Why did you make Emmett so dumb?

A: I'M SORRY!!! I totally did not try to make him stupid. BUT, personally, Emmett seems to me like he's not the brightest star in the bunch. lol

Q: Why are your chapters so short?

A: I promise you, I'm trying to make them longer! I'm more of a basic idea kind of person; it's very hard for me to fill in those gaps.

Q: What's up with all of those Cliffhangers?

A: I personally hate it when author's make a big cliffhanger and I have to wait for the next chapter. BUT, now I see why author's do that! It makes the reader want more!! And I want to keep you people reading- I really don't want to bore you to death.

Q: WHERE IN THE NAME OF CARLISLE IS EDWARD?!?!?!???!?!

A: He's still in Denali! Kate came back early, and was surprised as heck that Bella remembered anything. Don't worry, Edward is coming back soon!

* * *

**Thanks to all who read this!!!**

**Comments/Questions/Ideas/Suggestions---- REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!!! And a big thankyou to all who have already reviewed!!!**

**With Love,**

**---DreamingOfTwilight11---**


	12. Planning

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. I own this plot and Kate… but I won't own her for long (wink, wink)_**

**_Kate POV_**

"Hello James, Victoria, Laurent," I said, nodding to the three.

"Hello Kate, it's so nice to see you again. What brings you here?" James greeted motioning for me to sit down.

"Well," I paused, "I am in need of your assistance. I think another coven knows about my abilities. They also know how to… redo things."

Laurent started to laugh, "Getting yourself into trouble again Kate! You know what happened last time you exposed yourself."

I shot him a hateful glare. "I swear, it wasn't my fault… this time."

They all started to laugh at me now. I sat there and waited for them to stop. James was the first to compose himself.

"Kate, I'm terribly sorry. We'll try to be good, I promise. Now tell me, what is it about this coven that frightens you?"

"Well, I'm not exactly sure of all of their abilities. I know that one can read minds, and the way that one spaces out so much.. I think she has visions"

"Wait, how many of them are we talking about?" asked Victoria.

"Seven" I replied.

All of their eyes widened with shock. That's when the yelling started.

"Kate, ARE YOU CRAZY? SEVEN?!?!? You don't mess with big covens! I thought YOU would know that!" I stopped trying to understand what they were saying. A few minutes later I decided to speak up.

"Sure, I've made a few mistakes before. But, I never thought that a human, of all beings would remember anything!" I was mainly talking to myself but they heard.

Laurent's eyes widened even more. "Someone remembers? A human remembers?!?!"

Oops.. I guess I forgot to tell them that little detail. I nodded and sat down.

"Can we please get on with this? I came here to ask for your help."

James seemed to deliberate before asking, "What can we do?"

I thought a moment and came up with the perfect plan.

"How about this, we let them see us all together. We'll split up and hopefully they'll do the same. This way we can destroy them one by one before they can destroy us."

I looked into all of their faces; they seemed to agree with me. It was a simple plan, but all at once I was loving every part of it.

"What about the human?" asked Victoria

I really hadn't thought about that. Even being a mere human, it would be hard to get her. She had seven vampires on her side.

"I'm not exactly sure. We'll just have to deal with her when the time comes. We'll have to eliminate the vampires first." I nodded to myself.

"Now that we know what we're going to do, let's talk strategy" said James with a grin on his face.

**Bella POV**

I heard the door to my bedroom open. I glanced up and instantly smiled. There was my own personal angel, Edward.

"You're back."I greeted.

He nodded and then had a strange look on his face, I think it was confusion, "What's wrong?"

I didn't realize until then that I was crying.

"I just missed you, that's all. I'm sorry, I'm probably creeping you out."

He came over to my bed and sat down next to me. It wasn't as close as I would have liked, but it was much better than on the other side of he room.

"Bella, I am trying my best to understand. Forgive me…I.. I just am so…. Confused."

"Aren't we all confused?" I chuckled, "Did Alice tell you everything?"

He nodded, "Yes, the whole family is at the house planning."

"Planning?" I was even more confused.

"Yes, we have to destroy Kate. We just have to figure out how to find her."

Edward reached into his pocket and answered his cell phone. He was talking too fast for me to understand.

He turned to me, "Bella, we have to go back to the house right now."

"Why?"

"Alice had a vision. We know where Kate is."

With that we were out the window. He looked at me, "Bella, we'll have to run."

He slung me onto his back without effort.

"You might want to close your eyes." He said to me.

I just let out a laugh.

"HA! And miss all of the excitement? Yeah right!"

I could feel him smile, and then we were off. I couldn't help but grin like an idiot as we raced through the familiar forest of Forks.

We reached the house in about two minutes. We walked into the massive house and into the "dining" room. The family was sitting around the table, a grim expression on each of their perfect faces. It reminded me of the last time we met in here; the day where we put my morality to a vote.

I was a little surprised when Edward spoke up.

"Who are they?" I noticed that he was directing the question to Alice.

"I'm not sure. I've never seen them before."

I was clueless, "Who are you guys talking about?"

Alice looked at me, "Bella, Kate isn't alone; she's found some other coven to help her."

She held up a piece of paper where she had sketched three all too familiar faces. My stomach lurched. And then everything went black.

"Bella? Bella… can you hear me? Carlisle is she ok?"

"She'll be fine Edward. She just fainted."

I slowly seeped into consciousness.

"Bella! What happened?" Emmett asked.

"She fainted, you idiot!" said Rosalie, slapping him on the head. **(a/n: sorry, I just had to put that in there. It makes me laugh)**

"It's… it's.." I couldn't get the words out of my mouth. I just pointed stupidly at the paper with the sketches.

Alice grabbed the paper and looked at me questioningly. "Who are these people Bella?"

"Laurent, v-v-Victoria," I stuttered, "And, J-j-James."

All of the Cullen's were staring at me, bug-eyed with shock on their faces.

"You mean,"

"Is it really…"

"Impossible!"

I nodded and pointed to myself, "Danger Magnet, Remember?"

**Yaaaay! I've been officially cured from the dreaded writer's block! Thank you guys soooo much for helping me through this. Next chapter will be up in the next few days. REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	13. Phone Call

* * *

Chapter 12 

Timeless

**a/n: Oh-My-Carlisle! I had no idea that so many people would like my story! Hugs and Kisses to all who have reviewed or added this story to their favorites/alerts list! It really means a lot to me!**

**Bella POV**

Alice had seen our destination in a vision. I was getting really nervous. I wasn't sure if it was due to the fact that I was seeing Kate and the once wanna-be-my-killers, or if it was the fact that I was putting the Cullen's in danger. I was leaning towards the second option. It didn't bother me that I was always put in near death experiences a lot. The thing that _did_ bother me was that I was always putting the ones that I loved in danger.

We were just at the edge of the forest now, I scoffed when I realized where we were; the clearing. This was the same exact clearing where we had last met James' coven.

I shouldn't have been surprised when I saw them there. Alice had warned us that they were a little bit smug. Something about the atmosphere changed however, as I noticed Victoria, James, and Laurent stiffen when they saw us.

Victoria muttered something under her breath; quiet but loud enough for me to hear.

"Cullens"

A look of confusion spread across Kate's face. "Victoria, you know this coven?"

Victoria growled and I could see the others crouch in a defensive position behind her.

"Oh, Kate. We are… _familiar_ with this coven. I have to admit, this will be more fun than I was expecting." She sneered. She was loving every minute of this.

Kate's eyes bugged out as she turned to Victoria.

"How do you guys know the Cullens?"

James was the one to answer her, "Oh let's just say, we've met on a few occasions." He grinned wickedly at me, "I guess you're right, Kate. This _will_ be fun."

"You should've _told_ me that!" snarled Kate.

"I'm sorry Kate, I'll make sure I know their _names_ next time." hissed James.

Kate looked like she had just been insulted, "What do you mean, 'next time'"

Laurent laughed, "Kate, with your luck, we've been hoping that three time's a charm"

They continued their argument, obviously forgetting that we were standing right there. I glanced at Edward and noticed that he was whispering something in Alice's ear. It was much too low for me to hear.

Alice nodded and looked at me, then to the bickering vampires and put her finger to her lips, telling me to be quiet. In one swift, fluid motion Alice swooped me up in her stone arms and began to run.

I tried to look back to the clearing, just to see if anyone noticed. Thanks to incredible vampire speed, the clearing was only a mere smudge in the distance, starting to be swallowed by the green of Forks.

Within seconds, we were in the Cullen's garage. Alice threw me into the passenger side of the Vanquish and she took the drivers side.

The tires squealed as she zoomed out of the driveway and onto the road. Confused as ever, I turned to Alice.

"Alice, will you please tell me what's going on?"

She looked at me, then back to the road.

"Bella, Edward was reading their minds before they started to argue. Once they recognized us, they knew how hard it would be to get to you. They were deciding on whether to attack right then and there, or if they would try to separate us. Either way, Edward wanted to make sure that _you_ wouldn't be caught in the middle of that."

"Alice?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"Where are we going?" I was beginning to become worried. We had been driving for about fifteen minutes and by now we were probably miles and miles away from Forks.

"Denali"

My eyes widened in horror. Tanya's clan?

"Why are we going to Alaska, Alice?"

She looked at me, worried. I'm guessing that she was debating with herself on whether to tell me or not.

"Bella, we're only doing this to be on the safe side. Edward doesn't believe that if Victoria or James, or anyone else follows us, that I'll be able to take care of you on my own.

"I told him that I was perfectly capable of handling you, but you know Edward"

"Oh," was all I managed to say. I looked out the window and just then realized something.

"Alice, is something wrong with your car?"

She looked at me with a strange expression in her eyes, "No, but the Vanquish is a lot faster than my car."

"Since when is a Vanquish faster than a Porsche 911 Turbo?" I was in disbelief; Alice's car was the fastest car that I'd seen on the planet.

Realization hit me, "Oops, sorry. I forgot about that. Edward hasn't given it to you yet."

Alice face glowed, "_Edward_ got me a Porsche 911 Turbo?!?! Are you serious? What for? When? What color was it? How fast are we talking?" By now she was practically hyperventilating.

"Alice! Calm down. I'll tell you. Do you remember the story I told you about how we went to Italy to save Edward?"

She nodded and I continued. "Well, while we were there, you "borrowed" a Yellow Porsche. On the way home, you kept talking about how much you wanted to have one… legally that is. Edward got it for you for 'babysitting' me."

Alice squealed. Then she started singing to herself, "I'm gonna get a Porsche, I'm gonna get a Porsche."

Her little song was cut short by her little phone ringing. She looked at the caller ID and frowned.

"I don't recognize the number." Alice noted.

Putting the phone up to her ear, she answered.

"Hello?"

She threw me a frantic glance, "Kate? Wait, how did you get this number?"

**Alice POV**

I was so excited! I was getting a Porsche! My phone began to ring.

Glancing at the caller ID I frowned; this was not a familiar number.

"I don't recognize the number. "I noted.

Putting the phone up to my ear, I answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Alice."

I immediately recognized the voice. "Kate? Wait, how did you get this number?"

"Silly Alice," she chuckled, "You gave it to me."

I mentally slapped myself. Of course, back when we didn't know of the horrible things Kate had done, I had given her my phone number, thinking that we were friends.

"Let's get onto business, shall we?" she was clearly enjoying herself, "Alice, I'm sure you know of James' abilities."

"Tracker," I spat.

"Yes, very good Alice. Now, I'm sure that Bella has told you about how _you_ relate to him."

I looked at Bella, "No, she hasn't"

"Well, Alice I'll let Bella tell you about that," she paused, "Let's just say, James is very… _eager_ to get to you guys." She laughed like it was some kind of sick, twisted joke and hung up.

I looked to Bella, "Bella, can you tell me something?"

"Sure, Alice. What do you need to know?"

"As you know, that was Kate. She says that you know how James is… connected to me?" I paused. I couldn't tell Bella that James was tracking us. We had to get to Denali, and fast. I wasn't about to scare Bella into having a heart attack.

She paused before answering, "Alice, when we went to Phoenix to escape James… when he tricked me into the ballet studio… he told me that there was only one time his… target… no, that's not the right word… _Prey _escaped him."

She studied my expression; I motioned for her to continue.

"You, Alice."

"What? What are you talking about?" I was beyond confused now.

"James… he's the one that changed you. H-he almost changed me too… if Edward hadn't saved me."

"So that's what she was talking about." I said to myself.

Bella looked at me with a questioning look.

"Kate, she said that James was looking forward to getting to us." I spat the words out.

"Oh," was all Bella managed to say.

The rest of the drive was pretty quiet. Within' a few hours, we were pulling up to the all too familiar house. We stepped out of the Vanquish and I led Bella up to the porch.

"Alice!" called the female vampire. She looked just as I had remembered her. Her blond hair cascaded to just below her shoulders, and her smile was gleaming.

"Hey Tanya." I greeted her. Only then did I realize that we were still outside. Bella was shivering and I could hear her teeth chatter noisily in the Alaska wind.

"We'd better get Bella inside," I said, walking into the huge house.

I wasn't sure of what we were supposed to do… I argued with myself. Should we just wait for James to come? Did he really want revenge that bad? How could someone be so… so evil? What was going to happen of my family? Would they be ok? They outnumbered the others so they should be fine… right?

I battered these questions in my head but then the most important one hit me; what would be the cost of making things right? I shook my head, only time would tell.

* * *

**Again, thanks sooooooooo much for reviewing!! It really makes me happy! And I'm so close to 100 reviews! Let me know what you think! So go on, click that little button and review!**

* * *

**It has come to my attention that the porsche is NOT faster than a vanquish. IM REALLY SORRY I have NO experiance about cars whatsoever!! But if you think about it... Bella isn't exactly a genious on cars either. Well that doesn't really explain it but again I'm Sorry!**


	14. Final thoughts

**A/n: again, sorry about the whole Porsche/Vanquish thing. Let's just pretend that they took the Volvo!!! So go back and replace the word **_**Vanquish**_** with **_**Volvo!**_** Mmkay?**

**

* * *

**

**Also, I KNOW that James did not change Alice. THIS IS FANFICTION PEOPLE!!! Sorry, but I thought it would add to the plot if James was the one who changed Alice.**

**

* * *

****I **_**was**_** going to start this chapter when Alice had just disappeared into the forest with Bella. **_**But**_** that would be boring for you to read. Again, I'm really sorry it took so long to update!!! I'm on spring break right now so hopefully I'll update more!****

* * *

**

**Edward POV**

Jasper and I were in Rosalie's Convertible waiting for any news on Kate. I was thinking about my family. Bella and Alice were safe with Tanya's clan up in Denali. James didn't have a prayer against Tanya's coven. Alice was aware of James' plans… apparently she had gotten a phone call from Kate.

The rest of the family was focused on Victoria. Their plan was to eliminate anyone who was trying to help Kate; she was clearly outnumbered then.

Laurent wasn't a problem. He freaked out when Carlisle mentioned the werewolves; I'm pretty sure he had run to the other side of the continent.

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt my phone vibrate.

"Hello?"

"Edward!" Alice's voice rang through the receiver, "I just saw Kate, she's coming here!"

"To Alaska?" I asked.

"Yes! She's going to hide out in the house that you stayed in."

Wow, obviously Kate wasn't that smart. That was one of the most obvious places!

"Anything else I should know?"

"All I can see is that she's planning. She keeps changing her mind on what she's going to do. She knows that you're after her… she's hoping that you'll still want her."

I let out a small sigh. Would Kate ever realize that I have NO interest in her whatsoever?

"Ok, thanks."

"No problem, Edward."

"And Alice?"

"Yeah?"

"Keep Bella safe."

"I will… bye."

I heard the soft click of the line disconnecting and snapped my phone shut.

I turned on the car and turned to Jasper, "Come on, Let's go get Kate."

**

* * *

**

**Kate POV**

As I sat in the corner of the room, I thought to myself, _Kate, how stupid could you be?_

I weighed my options. Going back was out of the question; it's not smart to go back twice when the jumps are too close together. Running wasn't helping. I should've known better than to mess with the Cullens. There was part of me that still had hope that Edward would want me; that he would stick up for me.

The last option was the only thing that kept me in the house.

I pulled out my phone and called James.

The line range three times before a feminine voice picked up.

"Hello, Kate," the voice said. I knew that this voice didn't belong to James. This voice seemed sort of familiar though.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"Kate, Kate, Kate," she chuckled, "It's me, Tanya. I believe we've only met once before."

"Why do you have James' phone?" My voice was quivering.

"James isn't able to answer his phone."

"What are you talking about?"

I heard Tanya laugh before saying, "Kate, I thought you knew not to mess with big covens." With that I heard the small click as the other line was disconnected. **(a/n: for all of you that didn't guess, James is now dead!)**

If it was physically possible, I'd be crying. This wasn't supposed to happen. I wasn't just killing myself when I was doing this, I was killing the people that I really cared about. In a way, I wanted things to be right again. In my subconscious mind I knew that I had done something terribly wrong.

My selfish mind overpowered that feeling. _I_ should be the one Edward wants… _I_ should be the one who he loves, not Bella.

My thinking was cut short when I heard the door slam downstairs. The door to the room I was in opened swiftly and Edward stepped in. I knew that he was coming… I guess that I was just expecting more time. They always say that before you die, you see your life flash before your eyes. Who would've known that when looking at life, you realize that you never have had enough time? Not enough time for family, not enough for your friends, and especially not enough for the ones that you love the most. Even being a vampire, you don't have all the time in the world… I guess that you actually realize that life isn't… _Timeless._

**

* * *

**

**A/n: Only One Chapter left!!! I really hope that you liked this chapter. It really made me feel bad for Kate though. The next chapter will be up by Friday!!! So please review!!! **

**I was also wondering if you wanted me to continue to write fanfictions. Do you like my writing style? Vote on my poll on my page!!**


	15. Epilogue The way Things Were

**A/n: Here it is! The Epilogue!**

* * *

Bella POV

_**Epilogue---The way things were.**_

"Bella, no! You are not coming, it's too dangerous!" Alice obviously didn't get it. I faced danger on a daily basis! I wasn't about to let her and Edward face Kate alone. I knew I couldn't do much, but I could at least do what was possible.

"Alice, please; I really don't want to wait here."

She sighed and scooped me up into her arms, running out the door and into the cold, Alaska night. We were running to the house that Edward had stayed in when he was here in Denali. Much to my dismay, Kate had stayed there too. Alice told me that Edward had already arrived and would be, 'taking care' of Kate. Mental images of Edward fighting Victoria glazed through my head. I shook them off and in a matter of minutes, we were in the house.

A door slammed upstairs.

"They're up there," Alice noted.

I heard a small shriek and then felt Alice's arms around me. She led me into another room and told me to close my eyes.

She left my side and ran upstairs. The only thing that told me that they were still there was the faint sound of the door opening and closing and the chill that entered the house. That's when I smelled it; the sickly sweet scent that I had smelled once before; something... no some_one_ was burning.

"Bella, you can open your eyes now." Edward's voice filled the room.

I looked around the room, my eyes settling on the window. Sure enough, there were the bright purple flames that I had seen once before, billowing up into a pile of smoke.

When I stood up, I felt dizzy. The whole room seemed to be out of focus. I blinked a few times; trying to clear my head. I sat back down thinking to myself, _whoa; I probably just stood up too fast._ I shook my head, but nothing was working. The room around me was beginning to spin. I then realized what this feeling was; I was about to faint; Although, I wasn't sure why. I looked to Edward and saw him mouth my name, but no sound came out. I was slowly being pulled into unconsciousness… or so I thought.

Everything continued to spin. It was almost to the point to where I felt sick to my stomach. My head was throbbing in time with my heart.

_Bum_

_Bum_

_Bum_

_Throb_

_Throb_

_Throb_

_Ouch_

_Ouch_

_Ouch_

I felt the blackness trying to consume me, like it was trying to pull me under.

I couldn't see anything; just the blackness that was surrounding me. I wasn't sitting anymore. It felt as though I was… floating. Not in a good way though.

Suddenly, my feet were touching something; it felt as though I were standing in the blackness. The temperature was cold; not as cold as Denali though. With one last throb from my head, everything became clearer. The blackness lifted off of me like a blanket.

It felt as though everything was in normal speed; snapping out of slow motion like in the movies. Something cold and wet smacked me square in the stomach.

I heard a voice to my right.

"Jasper, not yet you idiot! At least wait for her to _try _to run and hide." Rosalie stood about twenty paces away from me trying to hold back giggles.

Déjà vu swept through me. I realized where I was. I was in the Cullen's back yard. I should've realized it sooner. Kate. Is. Dead. Everything is the way it should be.

I smiled to myself before I started to laugh. I'm sure I looked like a complete idiot; just standing there laughing uncontrollably. I couldn't help the tears that were starting to pour down my face like a waterfall.

I felt cold, stone arms wrap around me.

"Bella, love… what's wrong?" Edward's sweet, melodic voice filled my ears. If possible, my smile got even bigger. I knew that in that instant, everything was going to be okay. Edward, _my_ Edward was here, along with the family that I loved so much.

I turned around to face him,

"Nothing is wrong; everything is right." I said, right before I crushed my lips to his once again.

**

* * *

**

**A/n: sniffs There you have it… **_**Timeless.**_** So… did you guys like it? This was my first fanfic ever! I'm kind of sad that it's over. Thanks so much to all of you that have been reading this since chapter one… and for all of your patience! **

**I have some ideas for my next story so hopefully I'll start on that soon!**

**Thanks again!!!**


End file.
